The invention relates to an electrode system for the supply or pickup of electric signals; in particular, an electrode system as a multiple electrode for interference current-therapy, comprised of a housing serving as the support of the electrode contact parts for the purpose of placement on the patient at the application location, as well as comprising a connecting line to the contact parts which leads from the housing in a common line to an operating apparatus, or the like.
Electrode arrangements of this type make possible the supply of electric signals to a patient's body; for example, stimulation currents in the case of stimulation current treatment. However, electrode systems of this type can also be employed for tapping bioelectric signals, such as EKG, or the like, from a body. However, what is essential, in any case, is that during application the electrode contact parts have good contact on the body of the patient, so that signals can be supplied to the patient's body in as interference-free fashion as possible, or so that they can be tapped from the patient's body via the electrode in an interference-free fashion.
Particularly, in the case of multi-circuit stimulation current treatment, it is important to apply the individual current circuits, via the electrode system, at very specific locations of the patient's body. In addition to the separate application of individual electrode contact parts, frequently so-called electrode-sets are already being employed for this purpose in which the required number of electrode contact parts is already interconnected in a prescribed geometry. This has the advantages for routine operation, since only one or two electrode-sets in each instance need be applied on the body section of the patient to be treated.
Specifically in the utilization of three current circuits for obtaining a stereo interference effect of the stimulation current, electrode systems are, for example, employed in a so-called star configuration, but also in a series configuration. In order that such electrode sets can be mounted on any desired application location of the patient's body, the sets must be flexible per se. Therefore, flexible wire gauze inserts as electrode contact parts have hitherto most frequently been inserted in cellular rubber supports, whereby the entire contact surface was preferably covered with a viscose sponge cloth. The disadvantage of arrangements of this type is that most often the desired flexibility was not obtained. In the individual instance, due to the largely exposed wire gauzes, the danger of burnings if a wire were to break or become detached and wire ends were to pierce through, could not be precluded.